Dans la Chaleur de la Nuit
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Durant le voyage. La nuit. La pluie. Hakkai. Gojyo. Absence de sommeil, mais des souvenirs. Petit plaisir basé sur Fated Guys. Songfic en quelque sorte.


**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont pas à moi, la chanson est pas à moi ; moi j'ai rien à part une obsession certaine, mais j'amuse comme je peux…

On dit tous merci à **Flojirô** (diantre, ça faisait logntemps que je t'avais pas appelée par ton nom…) pour le béta…You rock !

**Résumé** : Durant le voyage. La nuit. La pluie. Hakkai. Gojyo. Absence de sommeil. Réminiscences. Petit plaisir basé sur « Fated Guys ». Songfic (ou presque).

**« Dans la chaleur de la nuit… »**

**oOo Gojyo oOo**

Je devrais être en train de dormir.

Sous la tente, nous serions tous supposés dormir. _Je_ serais en train de dormir, si ce n'était un certain _saru_. Un _baka saru_. Un _saru _qui ronfle. Par chance, il y a quelques minutes, il s'est arrêté. _Kami-sama,_ merci. Ou plutôt, merci au _namaguza bouzu_. Il l'a baffé dans son sommeil. Ce type est aussi flippant endormi qu'éveillé. Histoire authentique. Je pourrais donc paisiblement me rendormir. Mais non.

Il pleut, aussi. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais Hakkai toujours. Je ne peux pas le voir, je peux à peine deviner sa forme allongée sur le sol, juste à côté de moi, mais je sens son trouble monter. De temps à autre, un frisson le parcourt sous son léger sac de couchage, même dans la chaleur de cette nuit, même si les gouttes de pluie qui meurent sur le sol sont tièdes, ici. Je bouge un peu, de manière à ce que mon dos fasse contact avec le sien malgré nos couvertures. Dans le bon vieux temps, cela lui avait parfois déjà apporté un peu de réconfort. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y a plus qu'une muette acceptation de ce contact, une légère détente de son corps. Mais ça ne dure pas. Tout à coup, il abandonne toute dissimulation, et se lève, simplement, aussi silencieusement que possible. Il se dirige vers l'entrée de la tente. Une fraction de seconde, la riche odeur de la terre humide envahit le petit espace confiné et la rumeur de la pluie se fait plus forte. Mais déjà le pan de tissu se rabat. Il est parti.

Je devrais dormir.

Mais je ne dors toujours pas. Je hais ces nuits où je ne lui suffis pas, où il lui faut affronter directement cette foutue pluie. Je hais ces nuits où il nous abandonne (m'abandonne _moi_). Si nous étions dans notre maison (_chez nous_) nous nous serions contentés de faire passer le temps et fuir la pluie plus rapidement, juste en parlant. Mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Les autres sont endormis, mais ils pourraient se réveiller à tout moment. C'est dans ce genre de circonstances que la tranquillité qui était la nôtre avant le voyage me manque…Notre petite cabane isolée dans la forêt. Rien que nous deux, et le silence autour. Je jure que s'il le faut, j'irai moi-même le chercher s'il ne revient pas très vite…

Je devrais dormir. Je sais.

Mais je suis si prévisible. En l'attendant, je sais que je vais encore repenser à cette pluie, si semblable à celle d'il y a trois ans, et à ce moment où je l'ai trouvé.

Autant allumer une clope.

**oOo Gojyo, toujours oOo**

L'endroit respirait la solitude, s'accordant bien avec le fil de mes pensées. Obscurité opaque de la pluie, sons étouffés. Une atmosphère de fin du monde. Non pas que j'aie jamais cru avoir droit à un futur, de toute façon… Quand j'y repense, c'est presque un miracle que je l'ai vu. Une chance qu'il ait été étalé en plein milieu du chemin. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté de marcher. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais été m'embêter à aller contempler un cadavre ?

Un œil vert perçant le voile gris de la nuit, et voilà. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, ensuite, c'était son sourire. **Et j'étais déjà pris** **sous le feu croisé d'un cri silencieux**. _Son_ cri silencieux que je pouvais presque entendre par-dessus le bruit assourdissant de la pluie. Traces de violence et aura de mort flottaient toujours sur lui : je pouvais les lire dans les habits déchirés, dans les blessures, dans le sang qui le souillait, qui s'écoulait ô combien doucement, se mêlant à la boue… La même évidence que celle d'un livre ouvert. Une tragédie égarée que le sol semblait sur le point d'engloutir. Mais je me fichais de l'histoire de cet homme. Parce que j'entendais aussi _mon_ cri silencieux, alors que je voyais pour la première fois un corps ravagé dont les blessures étaient un tel témoin d'une destinée aussi torturée que la mienne. C'était un sentiment de reconnaissance. Les enfants tabous ne sont pas supposés expérimenter ce sentiment. Censé ne pas exister, l'enfant tabou ne devrait jamais se rencontrer d'alter ego, l'enfant tabou ne se connaît pas d'attache. Et quelque part…Il était comme moi.

C'était un prix étrange, pour une nuit de jeux. Mais c'était le mien, aussi longtemps que personne ne viendrait me le prendre. Je l'ai ramené chez moi.

Suis pas un docteur. Je me fichais de savoir s'il était endormi, inconscient ou enterré vivant dans un coma. Je m'asseyais à son chevet et…je le regardais. Tous ces jours, nous marchions sur le fil de** la mince frontière où le cauchemar d'un homme est le rêve d'un autre**. Comment pourrais-je appeler ça autrement ? Je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il avait choisi de finir ici, dans ma petite maison. Les circonstances n'avaient rien d'heureux. Mais d'une façon très égoïste, c'était parfait pour moi. Cette présence. Quelqu'un plongé dans le sommeil. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait me voir, qui ne pouvait me haïr pour ce que j'étais. (Et il y avait le souvenir de ce sourire…Seul mon frère avait pu sourire en me voyant…) Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait quitter ma couche, ma maison, ma vie. La fin de la solitude sans rien avoir à donner en échange, si ce n'est une place dans un lit étroit. La chose étrange, c'est que rien ne changerait vraiment quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Pendant encore quelques semaines, il n'allait pas quitter ma couche, ma maison, ou même ma vie.

La seule peur qui demeurait, avant qu'il ne se réveille, c'était la Mort. La Grande Faucheuse de tout ce qui nous est précieux. C'était pour ça qu'il fallait que je sois vigilant. Si je n'avais pas eu à lutter avec la mort pour le garder, peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas si rapidement considéré comme Mien. La propriété est un instinct qu'un _youkai_ peut comprendre aussi bien qu'un humain. Perdre est impensable. Parce que sans le souffle de cet homme qui dort, **il n'y a plus qu'à rester seul dans la chaleur de la nuit**.

Mais en fait, tous ces jours, je demeurais plutôt impuissant. Tout ce qu'il me restait, ce n'était que de menus gestes. **Remonter haut les couvertures et prier pour la lumière du matin**. Parce que l'espoir était plus facile à nourrir à la lumière du jour. Le lent soulèvement d'une cage thoracique plus facile à percevoir. Et finalement, un jour, il y a eu ces légères traces d'expression pouvant révéler l'existence du rêve en cette âme silencieuse, comme des ondoiements sur son visage… J'ai su, alors, que tôt ou tard il allait bien finir par se réveiller. Pas vraiment de joie. Pas vraiment de peur. Juste l'expectative. Et je savais déjà que je ne lui demanderais rien. Pas d'histoire, pas de nom. Ce n'est que réciprocité : de cette façon, je n'aurais pas non plus à lui raconter quoique ce soit sur moi.

**oOo Hakkai oOo**

Je devrais dormir.

Mais l'appel de la pluie est trop puissant, ce soir. Ça arrive parfois. Incessant, le son seul des gouttes d'eau sur notre abri est presque assez pour grignoter l'esprit. Enfermé dans le cocon de toile de la tente, le son est abstrait, d'autant plus sinistre. Ce n'est que la pluie, je n'arrête pas de me dire. Pas le son du passé qui vient hanter mes oreilles (un passé qui n'est même pas mien : Cho Hakkai n'est plus Cho Gonou, ou du moins je voudrais le croire). Je sais ça. Et pour m'en convaincre, j'ai besoin de la sensation de l'eau coulant sur ma peau fiévreuse. Il faut que j'en sente le goût. Ce. N'est. Que. De. La. Pluie.

Libre, a dit Sanzo, il n'y a pas si longtemps. S'il y a des choses qu'il te reste à faire, tu peux partir. Comment se fait-il qu'il pleuve toujours quand je pense à m'en aller ?

Je devrais dormir, mais je suis toujours planté ici. Dehors.

Et je reste.

Partir où ? Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit que je connaisse où il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend.

**oOo Hakkai, toujours oOo**

Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Toutes ces semaines. Il avait décrété que j'avais besoin de temps pour guérir. J'avais décrété qu'il me restait une chose – une dernière chose – à faire en ce monde, puisque j'avais survécu. Et durant cet intervalle de temps, je me suis laissé « flotter » dans cet étrange sentiment de sécurité. Pour un court moment, je me suis autorisé à oublier. Mais pas trop longtemps.

En y repensant, maintenant, je ne sais pas exactement qui j'étais alors. Pas encore Cho Hakkai. Plus tout à fait Cho Gonou. Une âme comme un _no man's land_ qui semblait tellement sûr. Des conversations faites de petits riens, au bord du futile. Et plus grand chose à quoi se raccrocher. L'arôme corsé du café. La chaleur de vêtements qui n'étaient pas les miens. Cette couleur rouge qui me regardait dans les yeux. Cela suffisait. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'impression de connexion de grandir. Pauvres mortels : ne sommes-nous pas incorrigibles ? Se raccrocher à ces choses comme si notre vie en dépendait…

Mais un passé à enterrer m'appelait. Et aussi l'évidence qu'il n'y a point de futur pour le pécheur. **Dans la chaleur de la nuit, ils vont venir**. Je le savais. C'est pour ça que je voulais partir. **Ils chercheront des réponses et ils te débusqueront**, je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter les derniers jours. Aussitôt que j'avais admis ma faute, j'avais su qu'il y aurait représailles et châtiment. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Je l'acceptais. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne suis pas tout de suite parti, pourquoi je me suis simplement assis pour lui parler, ce jour-là. Réticent à me séparer de cette présence qui devenait si familière. Garde-fou, je l'ai appelé. Et j'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin de lui. Troublant. Le pécheur n'a pas le droit de convoiter, pourtant…

C'est pourquoi c'était si dur de simplement prendre la fuite (le laisser derrière), lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement, appelant haut et fort le nom d'un criminel dans la chaleur de la nuit. Celui que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui confier. Un nom qui ramenait mes crimes à la lumière encore plus définitivement que tout ce que j'avais bien pu lui raconter. Ils voulaient Cho Gonou. Être figé sur place, juste derrière la porte. Sentir l'angoisse me submerger. Soudain impuissant. Et intervenir, enfin. Avoir la force de hurler son nom dans ma frayeur. Pas le choix. Parce qu'il les a combattus.

_Va-t-en_, il a dit, a même supplié, plus exactement.

Ils étaient étonnés, ceux-là qui venaient me prendre. Un prêtre et un enfant. Un symbole de droiture et un symbole d'innocence, certainement ici pour me narguer.

_Je ne le connais pas, il n'a rien à voir avec moi_, j'ai dit. L'exonérer de l'accusation d'aider un criminel en fuite. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui offrir.

C'était comme d'effacer ce court laps de temps de mon séjour ici. Les premières enjambées, être à nouveau dans la sombre forêt, et elle n'avait pas plus de consistance qu'un rêve, la petite maison éclairée que je laissais derrière moi. Comme si le Cho Gonou ensanglanté venait juste de se relever de ce chemin boueux où il s'était effondré, il y a un mois, pour reprendre sa course…

**Où est-ce que tu te cacheras quand tout sera fini**je me demandais parfois.Mais en fait, je n'en savais rien, et je m'en fichais. Ce n'était déjà plus vraiment une fuite, mais juste faire ce que j'avais à faire. J'avais besoin de cette tombe. Pour enterrer Kannan. Pour m'enterrer moi-même. C'était un chemin évident. Le seul qui restait. C'était presque une force d'avoir cette certitude avec moi. J'en avais presque terminé. La fin arrivait, je le voyais bien. C'en était presque rassurant.

**Ne regarde pas en arrière, ne te retourne même pas**…Je savais, je savais. Mais tout ce temps-là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il allait bien, si cela avait été mieux de le laisser, de couper les ponts pour sa propre sécurité. Arrogance de ma part. Je savais pourtant déjà à quel point j'étais doué pour protéger les gens. Qui est assez stupide pour faire deux fois la même erreur ?

**J'ai rencontré un homme avec un message de l'autre bord**, alors. Un _youkai_, je veux dire.C'était toujours « l'autre bord ». Je savais ce que j'avais fait. Je me souvenais aussi de ce que le _youkai_ qui m'avait éventré m'avait raconté. Je me rappelle la main nue pourvue de griffes qui l'avait déchiqueté (ma main ?). Mais je n'étais _pas_ un _youkai_. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il était impossible que je sois comme eux. Et je refusais de penser. Je ne pouvais pas encore faire face à ça.

L'avidité toute nue sur le visage de l'homme corbeau était comme un hurlement. Faisant écho, dans ma tête, aux cris des furies auxquelles il voulait me vouer. Dans la boue, deux yeux morts me fixaient, accusateurs. Me transperçant de leur regard aveugle rendu vitreux par la mort. **Pouvais pas supporter la pression**, il fallait que cela cesse. Pas de frénésie. Un calme mortel. Ce n'était même pas un sentiment de culpabilité qui me rendait prêt à abandonner la vie, à ce moment précis. Mais le simple entendement. Œil pour œil. Deux si besoin était. Peut-être plus. Cho Gonou pouvait comprendre ça. On lui avait pris sa femme. Combien de personnes avait-il pris lui-même à d'autres gens ? Celui qui tue sera tué. C'était comme ça. Il n'était pas le seul à connaître cette loi. Les trois spectateurs qui interférèrent, eux aussi la connaissaient.

Ils la connaissaient, et comment se faisait-il, alors, qu'ils appelaient toujours cela de la lâcheté ? Il a dit : **« c'est à toi de décider, »** ce moine dépourvu de croyance, celui qui refuse l'idée que Dieu peut sauver. Être destiné à se faire tuer – mériter de mourir – ne veut pas dire qu'il faut se laisser tuer. Meurs. Mais bats-toi jusqu'à l'extrême fin avant. L'étrange voix du paradoxe, voilà ce que c'était (peut-être que cet homme n'est lui-même qu'un vivant paradoxe). Et le temps s'arrête.L'éventail des possibles s'agrandit. C'est un choix. Il y a un carrefour. La question est simple, et les circonstances, en fait, ne comptent pas. **Tu peux fuir ou lutter. Oui, c'est vrai.** Venant de la bouche d'un étranger, comment ce faisait-il que cela paraisse si simple ? Dans la chaleur de la nuit, l'écho sonore du coup de feu proclamait tout du choix que je venais de faire. En cette seconde, J'ai choisi la vie plutôt que la mort. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne m'en explique pas clairement la raison. Pauvres mortels, ne sommes-nous pas incorrigibles ? Nous accrocher obstinément comme ça ? Est-ce la seule fierté qui nous reste dans notre douleur ?

_Alors comment tu expliques que tu peux toujours avancer, même si c'est comme dans un brouillard ? Est-ce qu'une tombe à creuser suffit à expliquer cela ? Ou n'est-ce pas plutôt que tu continues à marcher et qu'ensuite seulement tu essayes de justifier à l'échelle de la raison cette obstination tout aussi incroyable que vaine d'avancer, te créant un horizon à atteindre ? Un pas. Encore un autre. Marche. **Marche**__. Personne ne cherche à t'arrêter. Ils sont derrière, ils te suivent. Tu ne t'interroges pas sur leurs motivations, puisqu'ils ne te demandent pas les tiennes. Alors tu ouvres la route, trois pas devant, pas plus, et tu sens une présence qui plane, pas si loin, toute prête à te retenir si tu tombes, tu devines… Tu peux marcher ? avait demandé ton garde-fou écarlate… Tout prêt à te soutenir avec ses bras, avec ses mots. Mais dans ta détermination aveugle, tu ne lui demandes même pas pourquoi. Et le son de deux autres marcheurs, encore, pas très loin derrière lui… Tranquille régularité du bruissement de ces pieds sur le sol parsemé de feuilles. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes. Jusqu'à ce que tu sentes l'odeur âcre de vieil incendie. Jusqu'à ce que tu voies. C'est un sentiment d'absence qui te bouleverse. Comme si l'existence n'était tout à coup plus définie que par le manque, par le vide laissé dans la réalité par ce qui a disparu. _

**Mieux vaut l'abandonner toute seule à la chaleur de la nuit**, cette image de château réduit en cendres, d'échec ultime, de perte, de désespoir. Une seconde, cela semble tellement insensé de choisir de vivre quand il ne reste rien. Rien, pas même un but.

Mon âme n'était plus qu'une étendue stérile. De silence. De vide. Rien qui ne ressemble à la bénédiction de l'oubli, pourtant. Et il y a cette voix. Qui comble le silence. Qui comble l'absence. Ce ne sont pas les mots sacrés qu'elle récite qui importent. Je ne suis pas seul. Ce n'est pas la nuit. Comme si le soleil avait simplement attendu que cette voix dorée incante, l'astre s'élève, effleurant doucement la cime des arbres…

**oOo Gojyo encore oOo**

Je ne lis pas pour les morts, qu'il a dit le bonze. Pas besoin de me dire ça à moi. **Il a presque fallu payer le musicien pour donner le ton** ! Foutu moine, vraiment. C'était pas demander grand chose à ce type, de lire un foutu sutra, bon sang… Je sais pas, ça paraissait évident que cela s'accordait à la solennité du moment, au besoin de cérémonial. Comme si les funérailles étaient réellement destinées à honorer les morts ! C'est juste une façon pour les vivants d'endurer. J'ai posé des fleurs rouges sur la tombe de ma mère, il y a longtemps. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu lui faire, à elle ? Rien. Ça me soulageait Moi. Ma douleur. Ritualiser la perte. Exactement ce qui avait été dénié par les flammes à cet homme qui était agenouillé juste devant moi, alors qu'il ne lui restait déjà que si peu, peut-être même rien. Et la profondeur de cette voix qui portait si loin en ce matin nouveau me surprit. Elle donnait une sorte d'équilibre étrange à la scène. Pendant une seconde fugace, juste écouter la voix. Ne pas y chercher de réconfort, pas vraiment. Seulement partager le calme. Une communion qui se brisera à la seconde même où le silence reviendra.

Toujours pas de mots alors que le moine nous fait signe de le suivre. De marcher. De quitter cet endroit atroce. Et après, il y aura l'étrangeté de la séparation. Après avoir suivi tout ce temps, jusqu'aux portes de ce bon dieu de temple, on _me_ dit (foutu, foutu moine) qu'il faut que je l'abandonne ici. Lui. Qu'ici, je ne peux le suivre. Ma main avait compris avant ma tête. D'un geste brusque, se saisir de son bras. Juste assez embarrassé pour ne la refermer que sur sa manche et pas son poignet lui-même. Un geste minuscule qui me faisait à nouveau réaliser cette revendication instinctive que je voulais faire valoir sur lui. Son regard vert et tranquille observant mes doigts qui froissaient le tissu. Son regard vert et tranquille qui croisa le mien. Légèrement interrogateur. Mes protestations pourtant rendues vaines. Mes doigts qui tombent sans vie quittant le tissu de sa chemise. Inutile. Il n'y avait personne pour moi à affronter. Cho Gonou se rendait volontairement. (C'était tellement plus facile, pendant ces jours d'attente où j'avais réellement quelque chose à quoi me mesurer, même si c'était un ennemi aussi puissant que la Mort elle-même.) Il s'incline légèrement devant moi. Cela pourrait paraître un geste si impersonnel si je n'avais pas déjà eu le temps de m'habituer à sa manière d'être**. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait un jour. Il a dit qu'il serait là _très_**** bientôt.** Il savait que c'était ce que je voulais entendre, avais-je alors pensé. Je croyais qu'il…mentait. Il a suivi le moine et son « animal » à l'intérieur. Et je l'ai laissé faire. C'était peut-être la chose la plus incompréhensible que j'aie jamais faite. Encore plus que le jour où je l'ai recueilli, en fait.

Rentrer seul chez moi. Sur la route, chercher sur le chemin les imperceptibles traces de ce carré de terre où je l'avais trouvé. Mais il y avait longtemps que ces traces avaient dû disparaître. Atteignant la cabane, redécouvrir le sens du mot « solitude ». Les jours suivants, me sentir comme paralysé dans ma propre maison. Incapable d'occuper mon propre lit. Peur de déplacer le moindre objet. Peur de refermer le livre qu'il était en train de lire quelques heures seulement avant de partir. Peur de ranger (hors de vue, très loin au fond d'un placard) le second mug. Peur absurde, _absurde_, que si je touchais quoique ce soit, il ne puisse plus reconnaître les lieux dans l'éventualité où il reviendrait.

L'endroit ne connaissait que peu de visiteurs. J'ai violemment tressailli quand quelqu'un a frappé, quelques jours plus tard.

Sur le pas de la porte, ce n'était pas celui que j'attendais qui se tenait. C'était le moine. Si j'ai laissé la porte ouverte pour lui, il est certain que je ne l'ai pas invité à entrer en tout cas. Il l'a fait quand même. En passant, il a même eu un sourire un rien goguenard en regardant l'impact de balle dans ma porte. _Teme_.

Et là, il l'a dit. Sans préambule. Cho Gonou est mort.

Mon corps a réagi. La colère est montée, pour simplement mourir tout aussi tôt. C'était comme se regarder de loin, être spectateur de sa propre émotion. Je devrais déjà être habitué à ce sentiment pourtant. Mon père, Jien, Banri…Je devrais pourtant le savoir. Habituellement, les gens ne reviennent pas. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Je n'avais rien à offrir, mais j'étais toujours en train d'attendre…D'être sauvé. Cet aveu, c'était la première fois que j'avais le courage de le regarder en face. Ou de le chercher dans le miroir, plutôt.

Foutu, _foutu_, moine. Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir.

J'ai juste regardé droit devant moi. Pendant un long moment. Par la fenêtre ouverte, je pouvais voir un morceau des grands arbres de la forêt et un morceau de claire nuit estivale…Faisant doucement onduler les rideaux, la brise nocturne se frayait un chemin vers l'intérieur, y faisant pénétrer la chaleur de la nuit. Je ne me souviens pas m'être levé, je ne me souviens pas avoir atteint mon lit qui avait été le sien aussi longtemps qu'il avait été ici.

_À peine croyable... **Quand tu étais allongé, là, tout seul, dans la chaleur de la nuit,**__ entre ces draps subsistait toujours son odeur, et tu pouvais faire comme si… Comme s'il allait de nouveau surgir dans ta vie un jour, effleurer ton épaule en se penchant légèrement pour te parler. **Quand tu étais allongé, là, tout seul, dans la chaleur de la nuit**__, te languissant de la chaleur de ce corps qui n'était plus là et faisant comme si celle de la nuit était la sienne, c'était plus facile de donner de la substance à cette absence, jusqu'à l'illusion. De se mentir à soi-même jusqu'à ce que le soleil revienne. Parce que dans la lumière crue du jour, il n'y avait que les mots implacables du moine qui conservaient quelque matérialité… Cho Gonou n'était plus. Pendant des jours, il faudra que tu te le répètes encore et encore pour ne pas avoir à le hurler à voix haute. C'est le seul mantra que ce namaguza bouzu t'ait jamais enseigné._ _Et un jour (**tu sauras quand le temps sera venu**__)…_

**Baisser les stores.** Ce n'était pas se cacher. Qui penserait à déranger mon petit rituel sans signification ? Ma maison était presque perdue dans la forêt, aucun être vivant à des lieues à la ronde. Le moine était parti. Cho Gonou (encore plus définitivement) était parti, lui aussi. Mais quand même, refermer la porte sur moi dans la petite salle de bain. Il n'y a rien d'honteux à se couper les cheveux, de toute façon. Ce sont _mes_ cheveux. Mais je ressentais le besoin de m'assurer que la place était bien close. Me mettre à l'aise dans le cocon de mon obscurité. Un court moment de solitude. Moi et mes regrets. Pulsion ou impulsion, regarder les longues mèches tomber, comme des traces sanglantes dans le lavabo. Ce n'était pas un geste de deuil. Ou peut-être que je n'osais pas l'admettre. Ce n'était pas l'abandon d'un ancien moi, l'abandon d'une apparence, comme certains changeraient de nom. C'était juste que je pouvais lire sur mon visage les changements intervenus dans les derniers jours. J'avais besoin de m'en souvenir. Même si j'avais perdu, j'avais trouvé la force de tenir à quelque chose. Pendant longtemps il m'avait manqué, le courage de faire cela : depuis l'enfance, on n'avait fait que me répéter encore et encore que je ne méritais rien d'autre que des cicatrices. Et aujourd'hui, j'accepte ces cicatrices d'être né tabou. Et à partir de maintenant, ce que je veux (ce dont j'ai besoin), je le prendrai. Mérité ou pas.

Et c'est là qu'arrive ce drôle de gars qui porte un monocle. Il dit que son nom est Cho Hakkai. Et puisque que je ne peux plus cacher derrière un rideau de cheveux rouges les besoins et les désirs qui dansent dans mes yeux, je lui demande simplement s'il rentrera à la maison avec moi.

Le premier soir, par-dessus nos deux mugs fumants posés sur la table, il me regarde. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Peut-être intrigué par ma transformation. Je ne pourrais pas dire si le regard vert était clairvoyant ou interrogateur. Il ne se rend pas compte, quand sa main vole vers mon visage, cherchant peut-être à atteindre cette mèche égarée qui taquine maintenant mon front. Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure, et ma tête se détourne brusquement, de peur que de nouvelles cicatrices puissent apparaître. La main offensante se fige et retombe vers la table, ses doigts s'enroulant de nouveau sagement autour de la porcelaine brûlante de sa tasse. J'ai honte de moi.

« Ils repousseront, » dit-il, hochant la tête avec sympathie.

Quand il parle, _tadaima_, dit son sourire.

**Et dans la chaleur de la nuit**, ce premier soir (il dort déjà), _Okaeri,_ je répondrai à l'obscurité. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Ce mot est étranger dans ma bouche. Le son s'en répercute bizarrement dans cette pièce peut-être trop habituée à la solitude.

Il a dit qu'il allait rester.

**oOoOoOo**

Un pan de la tente s'ouvre, et Hakkai entre. Trempé jusqu'aux os.

Il murmure le simple mot, se parlant à lui-même ou craignant simplement de réveiller ceux qui dorment, peut-être.

« _Tadaima_, » il dit. Très doucement.

C'est seulement une satanée tente sur la route. Pas une maison, ici. Ce gars est trop poli pour son propre bien, pense Gojyo. Il l'a _toujours_ pensé. Mais :

« _Okaeri_, » répond-t-il aussi bas que lui. C'est facile maintenant. Il a eu le temps de s'y faire durant les dernières années. Même si la plupart du temps il était celui qui rentrait aux petites heures de la nuit. Et Hakkai celui qui l'accueillait.

Hakkai sourit, invisible dans le noir.

La pluie s'est arrêtée, dehors.

Gojyo sourit aussi, invisible dans le noir.

Ils devraient dormir maintenant. Vraiment.

Mais Goku se remet à ronfler. Encore.

**OOOO Owari OOOO**

OOOO lexique (parce que j'oublie trop souvent) OOOO

_Tadaima_ : Bonjour (en rentrant chez soi)

_Okaeri _: Bonjour / bonsoir (lorsque l'on s'adresse a une personne qui rentre)

_Teme _: bâtard… Enfin, bref, c'est une injure…

_Kami-sama _: Dieu. Mais une tigresse que je connais adore qu'on l'appelle comme ça, en toute simplicité…

_Baka_ _saru _: abruti de singe (ou qqc dans le genre), mais vous connaissiez déjà, hein ?

_Namaguza_ _bouzu _: moine pourri/ moine corrompu…

OOOOOOO la chanson par laquelle le mal arrive OOOOOOOOO

Bryan Adams, _Heat of the Night_ (album « so far so good »)

I was caught in the crossfire of a silent scream

Where one man's nightmare is another man's dream

Pull the covers up high and pray for the mornin' light

Cause you're livin' alone in the heat of the night

Met a man with a message from the other side

Couldn't take the pressure - had to leave it behind

He said it's up to you

You can run or you can fight - (ya that's right)

Better leave it alone in the heat of the night

In the heat of the night they'll be comin' around

They'll be lookin' for answers they'll be chasin' you down

In the heat of the night

(Where you gonna hide when it all comes down)

(Don't look back don't ever turn around)

Had to pay the piper to call the tune

Said he'd be back someday - said he'd be back real soon

Pull the shades down low - you'll know when the time is right

When you're lyin' alone in the heat of the night


End file.
